


An Uninvited Guest...

by Mythxlxgical



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst I need it I'm sorry, Manipulation, Mentions of Death, dream is a bitch man, i cannot tag to save the life of me, idleboo, mentions of tubbo - Freeform, platonic husbands, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythxlxgical/pseuds/Mythxlxgical
Summary: Dream breaks out of prison.He needs Ranboo to do him a favor..TW; Manipulation. Angst. Sadness.This is all character depictions from the Dream SMP, not their actual personas. Thanks, y'all I hope you enjoy!Shout out to Vert from Ranboos discord for giving me the title idea <3
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. How?

The soft sound of snow crunching under his feet, it was silent around the area, nothing really ever sounded out here besides the random mobs that would spawn. He'd just gotten back from mining, innocent to the world around him. He had no idea what was waiting for him back home.

Ranboo shook his head slightly and let out a small sigh, wiping sweat from his forehead as he trudged through the awful snow. Sometimes he regretted moving out here- but it was far away from everything else. 

Once to the house, he pressed the button to open the door, humming softly to himself as he pulled his helmet off and stretched listening to his bones crack for a moment. Walking towards the back of his front room, he stared down his stairs turning jumping off the last step, and turned around to go put all of the things he had gotten from mining. It took about five minutes before the male finally headed back upstairs, and actually into his bedroom.

He didn't notice the man at first, the man who sat fucking cross-legged on his bed, the bright green outfit the male wore- it didn't hit him at first until he heard purring and a tiny meow. That's when Ranboo looked up, and he came face to face with the man in his nightmares.

"Hi Ranboo. I've been waiting for you."


	2. The Request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Dream have a little chat.
> 
> TW; Mentions of Death
> 
> Just a little angsty this time hah-
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and if you do leave a kudos!  
> This as for said before, is a depiction of their Minecraft persona, not their actual personas, thanks :)

Ranboo froze, blinking a couple of times as he stared at the man in front of him, there was no way. There was no fucking way that Dream was sitting on his bed, petting midnight. He was in jail, this was his mind playing a stupid trick on him. He was actually asleep! Yeah, that's what it was he was sleeping, he wasn't..he wasn't awake. Gaze flicked down to his cat, he saw how Enderchest was rubbing against Dream, his hand rubbing her ears. He..He was real- he..he was awake and this wasn't a sick fucking nightmare.

"Ranboo"

"No."

"Oh come on, don't play games like this." the male stated and moved to stretch his legs out, putting Midnight next to him, rubbing her head once more before pushing to stand. "Ranboo" the male sang slightly.

"No, you- you aren't supposed to fucking be here Dream" the younger backed away, back hitting the wall. The enderman hybrid was breathing heavily as he stared at the other, this...wasn't happening. How the hell did he get out? How did this green blob get the hell out of Prison?

"It's rude to stare, is it not?" Dream asked as he moved to stand up now, fixing his mask a little before placing hands behind his back. "You know, I've had a long while..in prison- just...thinking about everything." he smiled slightly, barely seen by the cover of his mask. "Ranboo, I need a favor. I need you to do something for me" 

"No."

"Oh? No? Do you think you have a choice in this Ranboo? Funny" he laughed slightly, tilting his head as he looked to the other. 

"What the hell do you want Dream? There is no reason for you to be here, everything was fine. Everything was going swell with you out of the picture, how the hell did you even get out of prison? It doesn't even-" he groaned slightly and rubbed his face, still in shock that the other was actually out.

"Ranboo, I honestly don't have time for this. I need you to do me a favor, and I need you to do it tonight. Got it?" 

"Or what?"

Dream sighed softly, "Well, I would do it myself- but...nobody is to know I'm not still in the prison." 

"And what if I tell people? Sam wou-"

Dream brought his hand up and stared at the screen in front of him, ignoring what Ranboo was talking about as he tilted his head, bringing the chat up tilting his head, and started to write in the chat.

_Dream whispered to you: :)_

Ranboo stared ahead, hearing the ping from his messages- he didn't want to look he didn't want to bring his chat up but his hand was already bringing his hand to see the chat, the moment he saw it he froze- why did he look, he shouldn't have looked.

Dream smiled as he saw the gazed look fall over Ranboos eyes, "I didn't want to, I really didn't..." he whispered and walked over to the other. "Ranboo, listen" 

Ranboo looked up, staring at Dream eyes now glazed over as he fell into Idleboo mode. He didn't speak, he just stared at the other. 

"Ranboo, I need a task done. I need you to..kill someone for me" he paused for a moment before continuing. "I need to you kill Tubbo. I would do it myself, but as you know. Nobody can know that I'm out." he smiled a little and stretched a bit.

The idle male had a change in facial expression at the mention of killing Tubbo- his..best friend, his husband? He couldn't do that? Why was Dream making him do it? His gaze looked back at Dream for just a moment before he spoke- 

"⟟⌇ ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⏃⌰⌰?" (Is that all?)

"Mhm. Tonight" he watched the other and laughed a little, "This..was way too fucking easy? I don't even have to kill him myself!? God, I could have had you do it so long ago" Dream laughed and watched him for just a moment.

"Off, go- now." 

Ranboo hesitated for just a moment and let out a small noise before he turned on his toes and headed back downstairs. He was fucked, he...there was no possible way to stop- even if he screamed at himself too. 

"Goodbye Ranboo! Goodluck. I will be here waiting" he smirked walking to the window to watch the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!!
> 
> (I know this first chapter was short, but it will get longer in the next chapter! I promise!)
> 
> This is my first time doing actual multi-chapter stories, so I hope you enjoy it!!  
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Credit to @written-griffin on discord for the prompt  
> 'Yoooo What if he breaks out and Ranboo just comes back to his house and Dream is just THERE petting Enderchest'


End file.
